An Allen wrench is a tool frequently used in the mechanical industry. The Allen wrench exerts a force on a bolt through torque. Since the size of an Allen wrench cannot be adjusted, a set of Allen wrenches of various sizes is often used. The current Allen wrench is mostly one end serving as a working end and one end serving as a handle. Due to the small size, it is inconvenient for a worker to grasp the handle end.
Current auxiliary handle is designed for installation and removal. The handle utilizes lever principle to achieve an effortless driving of the handle end of an Allen wrench. The auxiliary handle is usually provided with a handle portion having a clamp at one end or both ends thereof for clamping the handle of an Allen wrench. When an external force is applied to the handle portion in the direction of rotation of threads, the auxiliary handle can screw a bolt. However, in the prior art, the auxiliary handle size setting is very limited to an Allen wrench and is not flexible for use in various models.
Therefore, how to design a hex wrench auxiliary handle with a simple structure, good applicability, and convenience for use has become a direction of thinking for designers of the present application.
In view of this, the designer of the present application has conducted in-depth discussions on the foregoing problems, and, with years of experience in R&D and manufacturing of related industries, has been actively seeking solutions. After long-term efforts in research and development, the present application of “auxiliary handle for hex wrenches” has been successfully developed to resolve the problems of the prior art.